


Powser

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Masturbation, Monster Girl, Muscles, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: You’ve heard of Bowsette, but are you ready for Powser? Jealous of all the attention Bowser’s getting for stealing her looks, Peach decides to take revenge by doing the same to him. She ends up becoming a huge, hulking monster girl, and the princess soon discovers that she likes herself this way.Contains muscle growth, breast growth, ass growth, monster girl tf, and, uh, pussy growth, along with some NSFW content and extreme squirting.





	Powser

“Hmph, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Peach said, her gloved arms crossed over her ample bosom, which was beginning to feel inadequate as she gazed at her doppelganger through the castle window.

Bowser had turned into a duplicate of the Mushroom Kingdom’s princess through the use of a strange new powerup. The monstrous reptile was now a mirror of the princess herself, only arguably more attractive. She was taller, bustier, and more generously endowed in the rear than the princess herself. Even Peach had to admit that the black dress was absolutely killer on her too.

Burning jealousy ran through her bloodstream as she watched her Toads crowd around the transformed tyrant, no doubt heaping praise upon her, vying for her attention. Had they all forgotten that the Koopa King had tried to kill them all mere weeks ago? Was a pretty face all it took to make them forget a rivalry that spanned decades?

The worst part was that Bowser was better at being her than she was! It just wasn’t fair!

The Princess couldn’t just huff around in her castle forever. She needed to do something! She paced back and forth, her pink heels clicking angrily against the castle tiles.

Ah, she finally had it! If Bowser was going to steal her thing, she would simply steal his! She’d be the best hulking, princess-capturing turtle monster the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen! After they got a glimpse of her terrifying monstrous form, Bowser would be forgotten forever, supplanted by his superior clone.

The only problem was finding a way to perform the transformation itself. If Bowser could turn himself into a princess with a power-up, she would obviously need some kind of special item herself. Bowser was preoccupied with soaking up the adoration of the Toads, so there was nothing stopping Peach from walking right into his castle and calling a meeting with his personal wizard.

“I need you to construct a spell for me,” Peach said, calmly. Kamek sat across from her. There was a vast, round table of stone between them, with some presumably magical glowing rock in the center. “I am willing to give you anything in return. Name your price.”

Kamek cackled. His face was partially concealed by the shadow of his hooded robe, making him appear more sinister than usual. "All I request in return for my services is…money.“

"Oh, well, that seems easy enough.” The Princess pulled out her handbag, unzipped it, and turned it upside-down. A cascade of golden coins fell from it, clattering onto the stone table until it was completely covered in currency.

“Is that enough?” she asked. She could see the wizened Koopa’s beak bopping up and down in agreement from beneath his hood.

“So, what do you need?”

“I’d like you to construct a power-up for me. Something that will transform me into the image of your king, just as he has been turned into mine.”

Kamek nodded, stood up, and waddled over to an ascendant room. Peach could hear small explosions, ethereal whispers, and the hissing of smoke from behind that room’s stone door. Kamek emerged from it, carefully carrying the newly conjured item in his hands. It was a shell, almost identical to Bowser’s, but smaller, about the size of the average Power Mushroom. Like most of the power-ups that existed within the kingdom, it had a pair of cartoonish black eyes.

“Thank you,” Peach said, taking it from his hands, and carrying it back to her kingdom, taking great care not to activate it prematurely.

When she returned to her private chambers, she lowered it into her chest. She could already feel the transformation beginning to take place…

The princess’s body needed to expand first, to accommodate all the other changes that would come. The princess became significantly taller and broader. Her shoulders widened. Her arms and thighs became thicker, and dense with coiled muscle. She looked upwards, and saw that the familiar ceiling of her bedroom was getting closer and closer. The process wasn’t painful in the slightest. In fact, it was lightly pleasant. A tickling sensation ran throughout her body, like a feather was dancing over her bare skin.

She had a mirror across from her bed, which she would use to monitor her transformation. She didn’t bother looking at it yet, as she already had a pretty good idea of what her appearance would be. She was simply a taller, bulkier version of her usual self. She wasn’t similar enough to the Koopa King to steal his thunder, at least, not yet.

The princess’s body changed in size, but her clothing didn’t, which was strange. Usually power-ups would cause the user’s clothing to grow with them. Perhaps it was Kamek’s way of subtly punishing the princess. If that was his intention, it backfired. The princess didn’t have any kind of attachment to this particular dress, she had dozens like it sitting in her closet nearby. Plus, it would be much easier to monitor her body’s progress without that puffy thing in the way!

Peach gazed into the mirror, examining her body with a strange sort of admiration. As previously mentioned, it was mostly unchanged, but Peach found that the increase in size and musculature suited her quite nicely. Maybe it was just nice to depart from her dainty regal figure for once.

Then, other changes began to take place. Her naked breasts swelled, but retained their perkiness. Her nipples grew too, the pale pink tubes standing fully erect and protruding a good six or so inches from the princess’s tits. Her hands immediately reached out to grope them. As she brought her hands towards herself to caress her swollen chest, she saw that another transformation had happened without her even realizing it.

Her hands had grown larger, her fingers thicker, to match her more muscular arms. At the end of each finger, in place of her fingernails was a curved claw. She looked down, and saw that her feet had gone through a similar morph. She kept her gaze towards the floor, as she felt something stirring in her stomach, indicating that would be where her next change would occur.

She was right. Her stomach began to inflate like a water balloon. It become rounder, and swelled outwards like she was watching a pregnancy progress in fast-forward. She was far larger than any pregnant woman, though, even in proportion to her incredibly large body. Her gut wasn’t a smooth sphere either. A six pack of abs were visible, stretched out over her burgeoning tummy, along with a tight, muscular navel. She couldn’t help but give her new musclegut a firm pat, while letting out a booming, distinctly Bowser-like laugh.

Horns sprouted from her head, but that was hardly special, the princessified Bowser had those too. Nor was the change of her hair from blonde to red, although her eyebrows were doing something unexpected. They became thicker and bushier, like the Koopa kings, although they weren’t identical. They were thicker, certainly, but not enough that they sacrificed the feminity of Peach’s face entirely. The fangs that sprouted from her mouth, and her jaw that pushed outwards into a toothy, slobbering maw also didn’t completely abandon the girlishness of Peach’s visage, although she was distinctly more monstrous than she was before.

She leaned over into the mirror, to admire her face in more detail. Perhaps the power-up had given her some of Bowser’s arrogance, or perhaps she just adored her new features that much! She still had her wide, radiant blue eyes, and her soft pink cheeks were mostly unchanged, but her forehead was a bit more dense and masculine, and there was that aforementioned monstrous maw, under which a pool of drool began to accumulate. Peach wasn’t sure if she’d call herself prettier than she was before, but there was definitely something attractive about her newfound mix of beastliness and femininity. It was certainly a more nuanced kind of beauty than Bowser’s, who had simply stolen her face for his own.

The Princess’s smooth, hairless armpits gained twin patches of orange hair. She raised her arms to get a better look, and ended up getting a powerful, but not unpleasant whiff of her own musk.

She turned around, head over her shoulder to look into the mirror, as she hadn’t gotten a good look at her backside yet. Predictably she had impressive back muscles. Her ass had been enhanced. It was tighter than it was before, but larger two. The cheeks were like two pale bowling balls, pushed tightly up together. She couldn’t imagine how good they would look in a pair of panties, if they made underwear large enough to fit a monster girl’s behind.

The tingling that pervaded her body throughout her transformation had mostly dissipated. It seemed like she was finally done transforming, and she had to say, she was rather liking the results!

Or maybe not! The tingling hadn’t gone away. Instead, it was gathering together around her crotch. Fuck, it felt good, it was like having a vibrator pressed up against her pussy, but she didn’t even have to move a muscle for the stimulation! She knew this meant that something was going to happen to her precious pussy, but whatever she was, she was more than ready to embrace it, especially if the process felt this good!

Firstly, a dense layer of fiery orange pubes erupted over her neatly groomed cunt. She was afraid that it would obscure the coming transformation, but fortunately, she could see it just fine, and even if she couldn’t, the sensation alone would be enough to inform her of what was going on downstairs.

Her demure labia was no more, growing into a pair of fat, meaty pussy lips that were almost constantly dripping with her own juices. Her clit stood swollen and erect, twitching, practically begging for stimulation. The pent-up princess was happy to provide.

She reached her hands down, burying her finger in those wet, drooping folds. She was too horny to worry about her claws, but even if she was, her fears would’ve been unfounded. Her talons were just for show, too dull to cause any real pain. In fact, they increased her pleasure if anything. It felt wonderful to scrape them gently against her turgid clit.

Normally, when the princess indulged her onanistic desires, she would do it in the most dignified way possible, stopping just short of lighting candles for herself. She would gently stroke her wet pussy, before using a vibrator to gently push herself over the edge into a blissful climax.

Not so now. The princess was clawing feverishly at her own fat cunt, panting and drooling, aching to cum as soon as she could. Her fat fingers twitched as she clumsily prodded at herself. The fact that she was so wet wasn’t helping. Her body’s natural lubricant made her fingers slide around, as if the fact that they were too large to maneuver didn’t complicate things enough.

"I just want to cuuuuuuuuuum…“ she whined.

This wasn’t working. The princess’s monstrous hands were too inelegant to get her off…or perhaps not brutish enough. Peach looked wildly to her left and right, ready and willing to fuck the first thing in her line of sight that looked like it had a remote chance of getting her off.

That thing happened to be the post of her own bed. With an animal-like ferocity and determination, she mounded her bedpost and began thrusting her wide, muscular hips back and forth against it. A warm jet of steam drifted lazily out of her maw as she let out a sigh of relief. She was confident that this would bring her to the orgasm that she so desperately desired.

And it did. After a few minutes of thrusting, the princess was gifted with the most massive, obscene orgasm she’d ever experienced. The princess was a squirter, occasionally, but "squirt” was too inadequate a verb for the absolute torrent of femcum that erupted from her pussy like a dam busting open.

The jet of musky cum splattered against the tile. It soaked her bedpost, and absolutely drenched her sheets. The mattress was probably stained beyond repair, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not even a little. It was nothing compared to the absolute euphoria that was surging through her. She was unable to form words. Her entire body was left twitching and spasming with the aftershocks of her explosive orgasm.

It took a few minutes to regain her composure. After that, the first thing she did was towel herself off.

The titanic princess exited her castle, exposing her nude body to the cool, gentle breeze of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was interesting, seeing her familiar kingdom from this perspective. It looked so small from this height. Maybe that’s why Bowser found it so easy to destroy without a care.

The ground shook with her every step, as she marched over to Bowsette. The Toads all took one look at their monstrous monarch and scattered in every direction. Some lingered behind, taking curious glances at their leader’s new body from the safety of bushes.

"So, you think you can just march in here and pretend to be the princess without any consequences?“ Peach said in her new, husky voice.

Bowsette wasn’t sure how to reply. She also wasn’t sure what to make of the nude, beastly princess who was tall enough to block out the sun.

"Well, how do you like it?” Peach thrust her body forwards towards Bowsette, who she towered over. She made sure to emphasize the most Bowser-like parts of her new physique. “It’s not fun to have your appearance stolen. And you know what else isn’t fun? Being kidnapped!”

Peach scooped up Bowsette in one of her claws, and began to sprint towards her castle.

"Wow, I can’t believe how easy this is!“ she said, bounding through her home. Her new form wasn’t suited to navigating the castle, and she ended up knocking portraits off walls and toppling furniture on her way to her bedroom.

She tossed Bowsette onto her bed, turning it into a makeshift cage, with the bars made from shower rods from the adjacent bathroom. Peach gazed upon her captive, letting out a hearty chuckle.

"You know, this whole kidnapping thing is pretty fun.” Peach said.

"I wasn’t trying to offend you by turning myself into this. I just wanted to know what it was like to be adored by the people like you are.“

"Hmmm…” Peach tapped her claw against her chin. “Well, you and me have been doing the same routine for more than thirty years. Maybe we should switch things up for a little bit.”

"That sounds good. But…are you going to put on some clothes?“

"No.”

"Fine.“


End file.
